The King's Love Poems
by Skye Maxwell
Summary: A series of poems written by Tamaki. Basically, idiotic poetry.
1. Beary

**The King's Love Poems**

**BEARY  
**

Beary, oh Beary,  
you've always been there-y,  
and to you I swear-y  
I'll always be true.

Beary, oh Beary,  
no, none can compare-y.  
We're the perfect pair-y;  
here's to me and you.

Beary, my Beary,  
without you, life's scary.  
But hard times we share-y,  
and we're never blue.

Beary, dear Beary,  
you have a blank stare-y.  
You always look wary  
of the things that I do.

But Beary, oh Beary,  
your judgments are fair-y.  
I know that you care-y,  
and I love you too!

* * *

A/N: Tamaki is a refined and well-learned gentleman, as well as a fine artist and a true romantic, so it is natural that he would be invested in the study and practice of poetry-writing. He is also an idiot. Thus, "The King's Love Poems" was born. Welcome. *inappropriate rose petals fall from nowhere*


	2. Commoner's Coffee

**COMMONER'S COFFEE**

They say  
life can change  
in an instant.

Pre-ground brown powder.  
Hot water letting off steam.  
Two elements team up.  
Stir them up,  
and stir up  
some controversy.  
Lord, have mercy,  
this disconcerts me.  
Is it truly  
instant  
coffee?

Miracle?  
Dark magic?  
I can't say I've had this  
kind of coffee before.  
But sure,  
I'll try it!  
Yes, I'll be the first!

The roles are reversed,  
and the king tests the poison.  
His subjects don't trust it;  
his friends fear the worst.  
It touches his tongue…  
and it quenches his thirst!

Its smell surpasses roses!  
Its taste is pure romance!  
I consume its caffeine, and  
I learn how to dance!  
I learn how to sing, how to swing  
from a rich man's chandelier  
down into the newfound, ground-level  
world of the commoner.

They say  
life can change  
in an instant.


	3. Kotatsu

**KOTATSU**

My love for you  
is like a kotatsu.  
It keeps my legs warm  
and my heart even warmer.

You can tell me about your day.  
We can talk the night away.  
You can share a meal with me.  
We can be a family.

Sit next to me  
and tell me your dreams.  
I'll hold you close  
and your secrets even closer.

You can put your hand in mine.  
We can fill up all of time.  
You can share your life with me.  
We can be a family.

My love for you  
is like a kotatsu.  
It keeps my legs warm  
and my heart even warmer.


	4. Kyoya

**KYOYA**

Men before my time  
(but not quite as wise as I)  
have claimed that the eyes  
are a window to the soul.

If his eyes are windows—  
stained-glass masterworks—  
then those glasses are curtains  
that dare to hide the light.

Therefore, who is to say  
that those irises of grey  
are not truly silver, in disguise?  
What can the blind say of veiled light?

Who has seen the full force of the sun  
and lived to tell their tale?  
Who will throw the curtains open?  
Who is worthy of his soul?

* * *

A/N: I hope that one day a man will think of me as romantically as Tamaki does of Kyoya. Heh.  
I will be getting back into updating this story now that I have some time on my hands.


	5. Princesses

**PRINCESSES**

I insist on calling our guests princesses  
because that is precisely what they are.  
They are royal, they are beautiful,  
and their loyalty deserves nothing less than  
the unfaltering attention of a king.

Our princesses are not stupid;  
they are brilliant and confident,  
impressive and intelligent,  
despite living under a deathly pressure  
like delicate, radiantly-painted butterflies  
shouldering the weight of a boulder.

Society tells them who they are supposed to be,  
their families tell them what they are supposed to pursue.  
Their hearts are suppressed and swept up  
in a stormy sea of stifling expectations;  
their true selves wash up on the shores of our club.

I sincerely believe it is not selfish of me  
to help them escape into a shared fantasy.  
Because when the club doors close at the end of the day,  
they are thrown back into a backbreaking world  
that pushes against them from every side.

If the fleeting moments they spend with me  
are the only time those hearts are free to bloom to life;  
if the minutes they spend looking into my eyes  
are the only time they feel desirable and irreplaceable;  
who is to say the host club is a waste of time?  
My love is property that is not solely mine.


	6. Inner Mind Theater

**INNER MIND THEATER**

Both inside and out I am striking;  
the beautiful world inside of my head  
is a theater showing only the finest of plays.  
My mind is an everlasting maze garden  
where I often wander, blissfully lost,  
basking in the brilliance of waning sunlight  
and the fragrance of endless roses.

In the haven of my inner maze,  
Haruhi, my maiden, became the brilliant center;  
she is the angel who creates her own halo  
and illuminates for me both time and space.  
Her radiant heart surrounds our forms  
in an impenetrable orb of shining light.

I cup her face in the palm of my hand;  
my fingers brush through a stray strand of her hair.  
A faint blush is painted across her fair skin;  
a faint love is growing in her upturned eyes.  
My faint heart is glowing with a surge of surprise  
as she quietly requests that I never let go.

My princely heart, it instantly breaks  
in a breathtaking, earth-shattering kind of a way;  
her awe-inspiring cuteness reduces me to tears.  
We hear the sky fill with wonderful music—  
the heavens in my head are singing their approval  
of the inevitable union of two fated hearts.

I tell her that she will be mine forever;  
I promise her eternity and all else she desires.  
She smiles at my vow and her joyful laugh rises,  
a harmony that flies to join the melody of the sky.  
I lift her and we spin until the maze is a blur;  
we spin until we're dizzy with the bliss of true love.

All of my dreams become a whirlwind of color,  
an impressionistic rainbow of alternate realities  
or, more accurately, actual possibilities.  
Then without any warning, my world's axis shifts  
and the rotation turns into a sinister thing.  
I cling to the maze as it begins to escape me.

Reality attempts to pull me out of my seat;  
the curtains onstage are threatening to close.  
I hold season tickets to the inner mind theater,  
but I won't go home tonight; this show must go on.  
Please don't make me leave; please don't wake me up—  
this time I must stay because I promised her eternity.

* * *

A/N: Tamaki really likes mixed metaphors. Also semicolons. Also Haruhi. He is in his inner mind theater, and he DOES NOT WANT to leave, so please respect his wishes to live in blissful ignorance.

I laughed a lot while writing this. Then I read it out loud while listening to "Love Dream" by Franz Liszt, and I laughed even more.


	7. Antoinette

**ANTOINETTE**

Antoinette,  
my perfect pet,  
she's better than a fresh baguette.  
Fresher than a prince? You bet!

She wears bows and she wears barrettes  
in her gold fur; she's not brunette.  
She pants because she doesn't sweat.  
She shakes off water when she's wet.

She helps me dance a minuet  
that's playing from my old cassette.  
She's howling with the clarinet;  
I join and make it a duet.

She's a good girl—the best I've met—  
unless I take her to the vet.  
She'll bite the doc just as a threat;  
she's one dog that doc won't forget.

To her I owe a lofty debt  
for she has never failed me yet.  
Without her I'd be quite upset.  
Yes, surely I would pace and fret.

Antoinette,  
my perfect pet,  
with her I sure have no regrets.  
Because she's awesome.

* * *

A/N: Excuse me while I laugh for days. Fresh Prince, y'all.


	8. Kaoru

A/N: It was time to wrap this story up, so this is the final chapter. Thanks so much for the love.

* * *

**KAORU**

My unsure son Kaoru,  
your force field's unfurled;  
I'm glad Daddy found you  
and your porcelain little world.

You're two, but you're you.  
You lie, but you're honest.  
You avoid what's abrasive;  
but your essence is conflict.

Your world, like fine china,  
sounds sweet to my ears  
as it shatters catastrophically;  
your slate swiftly clears.

I pray you'll permit  
your old world to break  
and embrace this new world  
for both his and your sake.


End file.
